


BACK 2 LIFE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Loss, Loss of Identity, Loss of Limbs, Love, Love Confessions, Redemption, Renewal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The SHIELD Team deal with multiple challenges in their respective personal lives-LOSS,LOVE, LOSS OF LOVE, and the STRENGTHENING and/or RENEWING of friendshipand the FORGING of NEW BONDS.These Chapters are shorter than normal, so that I can 'get my head back' into writing AOS ficsit's been awhile-A LONG WHILE-since I tacked this fandom (I've been churning-out BLINDSPOT,STATION 19, and ROSEWOOD, and neglecting what I consider one of the best shows ever created).As I 'build up' my SHIELD MUSCLES, I expect the Chapters to increase in length. Thanks for your time.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Elena "Yoyo" Rodriguez, Bo/Lauren Lewis, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. PHILLINDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bad_ash10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/gifts), [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts), [marMAca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marMAca/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Wannabanauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [LizzieLloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieLloyd/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [mistressvera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressvera/gifts), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts).



> CROSS-OVER: Lost Girl

PHILIP J. COULSON: back to life , and back with his Team; he remains in an advisory capacity to Director MacKenzie  
(there's been some loss of cognitive ability during his long "sleep"), and as everyone is now comfortable with the new  
leadership and agency structure, it's probably best not to up-end the current status quo. BABY STEPS-with the way things  
are now, and with Melinda May-especially May. They aren't together, and they aren't NOT together...the situation is, in a  
in a word, complicated: his death and the accompanying grief, the acceptance of his loss, and now his miraculous and  
completely unanticipated RESURRECTION...quite a lot to contend with. Friends for many years, then Lovers, then IN  
LOVE, and that love, their life together, all snatched away. He wants what he had, and he wonders if what he had is ever  
possible to get back.

The Team is thrilled to have him back, yet they're unsure how to respond to him when he and Mack are close proximity.  
They'd followed Mack's direction for so long, though they'd followed HIS LEAD for even longer, and both he and the  
new Director have noticed a second or two disconnect when the troops address operations issues. Both men have made it as  
clear as they can that MACK is "leadership", as far as they are concerned, yet both know that this new pivot will require  
patience on their part, as well as the subordinate Agents.

May is a WARRIOR, and coming off of a near death experience of her own has to be taxing, both physically and mentally. The  
SARGE debacle: that was a MIND FUCK of incredible proportions. He can't begin to imagine how she had manged to deal with  
an obviously evil and ruthlessly laser-focused being wearing HIS skin-is it COULSON? Is there any Coulson left within the swirl-  
ing pit of contradictions that is (WAS) Pachakutiq. There wasn't, but how much must that knowledge have cost The Calvary?  
He must ask her some day.


	2. MACKELENA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoYo and Mack...Mack and YoYo...have two people ever been better suited  
> for one another? How much HARDER will the road they're tarvelling become?  
> Will they have to fight, tooth and nail, each and every day to keep their love,  
> their faith in each other going strong.

There is one thing that Elena Rodriguez is rock-solid certain of-she will never stop fighting for them, for what they  
have, she and Mack. She regrets not having the strrength to fight for them before the Keller tradgedy-she knows to her  
CORE that that tryst would never have been had she or Mack done what they should have-pushed through all obstacles to  
be together. That whole time she had mourned the time that they were apart; she had waited patiently (as patiently as she  
could) for Turtleman to come to his senses and realize his mistake, which he had done.

Are they stronger than ever? She believes this with all of her heart, and she can tell that he feels the same. They CAN'T NOT  
be, not after the Framework...RUBY...Space...SARGE and IZEL...it will all have been for nothing. How many times had she  
risked her own life to protect his? How many times has HE gone toe-to-toe with aliens and other beings of far superior strength  
power to avenge her? She will do it again, if need be, and so will he. The comely Latina thinks back to what she told Jemma  
while recovering from her battle with Ruby: _I want to be with Mack FOREVER-and I wanna have children with him_  
just as true now as then. She had seen no hope at that time, no expectation that the future held anything but pain and despair-  
this NOW, though, and her wish for children is now a reality, not an abstract-she's pregnant with their first child

NEVER STOP. NEVER.  



End file.
